


You look old

by NorthsWhite



Series: Writing Challenges [3]
Category: Writing Challenge - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthsWhite/pseuds/NorthsWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This challenge is something I particularly like. Write a life lesson of society stereotypes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look old

\- Lana, dear, what happened to you?- 

All of Lana's friends turned and stared at her, as if she had grown a third eye or something of the sort. Sure, they were in their late thirties and third eyes were rare enough on young ladies, but at mid thirties a third eye was too much. Only Lana didn't recall having grown a third eye, in fact she didn't know what it was that had horrified her friends that much.

\- You look a bit old, my dear- another one of her friends said with every bit of sympathy as if her mother had died - But don't worry, I know the name of a doctor that should be able to fix those wrinkles of yours, and it isn't as expensive as others-

\- If you don't like her doctor, I can always give you the number of mine- another added, as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

\- But I don't want a doctor- Lana answered, still confused but with a kind smile softening her face

\- But you look old, dear- the first woman said, as if she were afraid she had not been heard the first time

\- Well, I am old- Lana replied, shrugging lightly. Her smile didn't waver a bit - I have lived fully for thirty-something years. I have travelled around the world, met thousands of people and cultures. I have lived many lives both mentally and physically, I am sorry dears but I do count adolescence like a whole different life from adulthood and infancy... I have laughed, cried and screamed. All those wrinkles you try so hard to eliminate fro my face are dear to me; please don't look so surprised my dear friends, I mean every single word. This marks upon my face and body are proof of everything I have done, they represent my life decisions and knowledge of the world; they show that I have felt and lived fully the time I have been given and as time continues to pass I shall obtain more and more of them so that when I am finally done and ready to leave this world I might show my grandsons that their grandmother was not afraid of life. Instead she embraced it, I danced to it and expressed every emotion I could have possibly felt as strongly as I mustered; I never hid any of my experiences because I believe it was them that made me beautiful and who I was. Maybe you and society might believe these marks, these wrinkles, make me less beautiful or look used up; but in truth they make me as unique and beautiful as any, they tell my story to those who pay attention enough to read it upon my face, of course I have been used and probably abused! That is what life is for, to let it take you everywhere and show you countless things and experiences. Oh, my dear friends, I wish you would let me see your own stories in your faces so that maybe, we could chat about them more heartedly-

And to that Lana's friends had little to say; why, had someone told them how much value those wrinkles could actually have, would they had really made such an effort and expense to try and avoid the unavoidable? Had they been called beautiful, even with those wrinkles, would they still try to fight them so hardly?


End file.
